


Vanilla and Cigarettes

by CatCollective



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCollective/pseuds/CatCollective
Summary: Kristen falls for Billie even more after their fun night.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Kristen Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Vanilla and Cigarettes

Kristen awoke to a groan-- a loud one coming from her partner. Her pitch-black hair with green roots were just barely a mess, covering her eyes. Kristen had moved her own hair from her face, sitting up. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her, grabbing her phone.

9:03 A.M.

She sighed, but looked at the sleeping woman next to her, a smile creeping on to her face. Kristen then moved closer, wrapping her arms against her, feeling her body pressed against the thin white sheets.

Billie's eyes peaked open, the movement waking her up seeing Kristen up against her. She then let out a small chuckle, and yawned. " What are you doing up? " 

" Could ask the same for you. "

" Fuck off. " Billie laughed.

Kristen smiled, looking at the rest of the bed, seeing what a mess it was; Clothes tangled in the bedsheets, some even on the floors, an assortment of toys everywhere, the other objects that were scattered about the room, and the marks left on Billie's neck. The events of last night flashed back in Kristen's mind, now making her brain fog leave and her face flustered.

She felt Billie's nude chest press against her skin, was glowing and was so soft against hers. Billie's breasts gave her a warmth she loved the most.

Kristen held Billie's head against her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She inhaled her scent, smelling the sweet vanila that she always fell for.

Her scent had reminded Kristen of something familiar-- something she couldn't think of at the moment, but knew exactly what it was.

Kristen was out of bed, clothes fully on. From the mess she found them from, she didn't care about their condition not at the moment, anyways.

From her pants pocket, she found a case of cigarettes, that was semi new. Two her only used, and her lighter. She stepped outside the hotel room, walking to the balcony rails, looking out. The city was busy this hour anyways.

Lighting the cigarette, Kristen felt relief come to her, now wanting back in bed. She felt as if she was clingy, but she missed Billie's warmth, and it was barely five minutes outside. She just had that effect on her. 

Finding herself back in the bed, Kristen was now cuddling Billie who was now awake and alert. Billie loved that smell that was attached to Kristen, the heavy smell of smoke and light perfume. It reminded her of how similar they were, but yet they were so different.

Kristen's dominant yet protective personality made Billie feel so safe. She loved what she made her feel, the immense pleasure that they both shared from their experience, and how that'll be what they will feel for nights to come.

" I don't wanna leave this, ever. " Billie mumbled.

" We don't have to. But soon we'll have to. " Kristen responded.

" I just can't take another round of sex, seven rounds was enough for me. " Billie said

Kristen laughed. " I was feeling the same way too. Besides, we passed the hell out. "

" We did. "

" H-hey Bil. It's alright if I call you that? "

" Yeah. "

The two found themselves close, Kristen attaching her lips to Billie's, feeling the softness of them. She pulled her closer, adding her tongue inside her mouth. " I love you. " Billie whispered, her deep blue eyes looking up at her.

" I love you too. "

\--

Stepping out of the shower, Kristen noticed the sweet smell of breakfast. She grabbed one of her shirts and underwear, and decided on that for the moment. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her make pancakes. Vegan ones, too. Kristen smiled, wrapping her arms around Billie. She was also in the process of making coffee for the two of them, with a side of fruit too.

" Looks good. " She said.

" Almost done with em'. " Billie replied.

Kristen was then sitting at the table, watching Billie give her a plate. She instantly cut a piece off, shoveling it into her mouth. " Tastes amazing too. "

Billie blushed. " Oh shut up, You should slow down too. " 

" You're definitely right about that. " Kristen added, blowing on the next piece of food.

" God, you're so cute. " Billie laughed.

" You're cuter. " Kristen responded.

Billie laughed. Kristen smiled in response, moving herself closer to Billie, kissing her once more. The vanila smell that was on Billie was a tad stronger, but it was still nice. The scent reminded Kristen of home, mainly because she felt like home. She was in love with Billie, feeling more and more in love each and everyday. She loved calling her her girlfriend, and Billie feeling the same.

They both had similar personalities-- sharing the whole " don't-give-a-fuck " attitude, but Billie was also more relaxed than Kristen, who wasn't as straightforward with how she felt. And Billie was never the one to admit to being the soft one, until Kristen stepped into the scene, making Billie learn more and more about herself.

After breakfast, the two were snuggled up in bed once again. " And bil? " Kristen looked up at her

" Yes? " She said softly.

" One of these days, I'm marrying you. "

" Awh, stop! "

" I'm serious, I really want to marry you. "

" I do, too. " 

Billie kissed her cheek, grinning from ear to ear. Kristen was just that amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> weird ship huh. havent used this site in so long. hmm. wrote this late at night + early in the morning. any mistakes will be tackled at some point. will also add more and better detail too.


End file.
